1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a durability testing device, especially to a basketball net testing device that can automatically deliver basketballs and shoot the basketballs through the basketball net to test durability of the basketball net.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
Basketball is one of the world's most popular team sports and is played by two competing teams. In a basketball game, each player on a court shoots, passes, blocks, or dribbles a basketball with his two hands. The goal of the offensive team is to shoot the basketball through a basketball hoop to score points. The goal of the defensive team is to disturb and defend the offensive team to prevent the offensive team scoring. The team with the most points at the end of the basketball game wins.
During the basketball game, the basketball is constantly shot through the basketball hoop and rubs a net of the basketball hoop. After being hit and rubbed by the basketball over and over again, the net may be worn out and needs to be replaced with a new one. Therefore, the net is regarded as consumable. Therefore, before manufacturing process of the basketball hoop with the net is accomplished, the basketball has to be shot through the basketball hoop manually so as to test durability of the net.
However, each time when the basketball is shot through the basketball hoop, angles, momentum, and velocities of the basketball are different and cannot be controlled. Therefore, result of durability testing of the net is inaccurate. Moreover, testing durability of the net of the basketball hoop with manually work requires manpower and hence high cost for the manpower.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a basketball net testing device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.